Meow, just Another Average Day
by goddess123452003
Summary: told in Kitty's POV, what's it like in the life of an average highschool mutant.
1. About Me the Kitty

Um…Hi. I mean hello…um…hey? I really don't know how to start this off you see (well since you're not right behind me I guess you don't) I've never wrote a story before. It like seemed so hard or something. Well anyways, since your reading this you're probably wondering what's going on, huh? I would be too. Let me clue you in.

Maybe I should tell you a little bit about me so that you're not like totally lost. Well first off, my name is Katherine Maria Pride, but everyone calls me Kitty for short. You can too. Um, let's see…I'm 15 yrs old and I guess the big thing is…I'm a mutant. Wait! Don't stop reading (although I know many of you will)…let me explain. How do you explain being a mutant, I have not the slightest idea. But, I'll try.

I found out I was a mutant about um…a year ago. I was in school being bullied by these two girls (whose names I won't reveal. We'll just call them bitch#1 and bitch#2). Let's just say I'm not the most popular girl in school. Moving on…like I said bitch 1 and bitch 2 were really getting on my case (this is the norm).

I'm more of a lover than a fighter so it wasn't surprising when they stuffed me into my locker and I was screaming to get out (wouldn't you?). All of a sudden, (dant dant daaaaa) I'm standing next to the locker. The crazy thing is no one had opened it for me. So how'd I get out? Talk about freaky. To top it all of this really hot guy (drool) comes over and starts talking to me about what happened.

Lance Alvers…tall, roguish, bed hair, the perfect bad boy. He comes walking up to me, torn jeans all attitude. OMG! I thought I would like totally faint. He's like mega hot. Thing is he's never really talked to me before. He's kinda the kid from the wrong side of the track that your mom doesn't want you dating. So anyways, he comes up talking about what happened.

Saying he's like me and stuff, Starts talking crazy about mutants and powers. So I'm like "Riggghhhtt…and what insane asylum are you from?" I put on a smile and I get the heck outta there. By now, I'm beyond creeped out. I'm thinking that somewhere along the line my life must have accidentally merged with the twilight zone.

Any minute now I'm expecting a surreal voice to go "Do not attempt to adjust your TV set, we have taken control." Thankfully it didn't, if it had I think I would've checked myself into the closest mental hospital. So I walk down the hallway, but that Alvers is still following me.

What happened from there is a lot of chaos, commotion, and ground shaking. I won't go into boring detail, but by the middle of the afternoon I found out I was a mutant, almost got buried under a pile of rubber, and got accepted to Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters(I'll talk more about this later). Talk about a rough day.

If you wondering what my mutancy is, it's intangibility. For those of us who aren't science whizzes basically it's a big fancy word for being able to phase through things. That's right; I can just walk right through solid things like tables, walls, etc. It comes in handy sometimes. Anyways back to what I was saying.

So after I was told I was a mutant I meet these people called the X-men. And what'da ya know? Their all mutants too. It's really a small world after all. The leader of the X-men (short for the x-gene in all mutants…like lame!) is a cool bald guy in a wheel chair. Everyone calls him professor x or just professor. He's a telepath (again big fancy word for a person who can read others thoughts and move objects with their minds).

Traveling with the professor were these two really beautiful women. Not like regular beautiful, kinda strange out there beautiful. Like something, you would find in an abstract art gallery or something. The woman who really wowed me, her names Ororo, but everyone calls her storm. She's like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Not to go getting all lesbian on ya and stuff, but really.

She's from Africa with a real nice accent. But the thing that threw me off most about her was her hair and eyes. The woman has stark white hair and blue eyes. Talk about a little unsettling. Even though it was an odd combination: the dark skin, white hair, and blue eyes, it kinda works for her, ya know? Then again, I guess it kinda goes with her powers. She can control the weather. Which I think is so much better than being able to walk through a wall. Then I met Jean, she's a telepath too.

Unlike Storm, jeans got fiery red hair (I wonder if it's dyed). Now don't get me wrong I like her but she's somewhat of a goody-two shoes, you know the ivy leaguer. The girl voted most likely to succeed and all that crap. But underneath it all, she's cool and you can tell she really takes being an x-man seriously.

On the subject of being serious, I met Mr. Serious himself, Scott Summers. Tall, brown haired, sports playing. Scott looks like he right out of the pages of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalog; the guy that could charm the pants(and panties) off of any girl. I swear the guy acts like he's got a stick up his ass. He's always so… stern. I'm starting to wonder if he ever has any fun.

On second thought I guess I would be a prick too if I had lasers that shot out of my eyes 24/7. That's Scotts power, he can project laser blasts from his eyes. Sound cool? Yea, I thought so at first too, then I found out why he always wears his shades. He can't control his power, so the professor made him special shades that he wears all the time. Kinda of a turn-off, huh? One of these days I swear I'm gonna find out what color his eyes are (hopefully without getting blasted into another universe).

Now that I live at the mansion (did I say the profess is like totally rich and that the school is in the mansion? Well if I didn't, I'm telling ya now.) I see lots of different mutants. Tall, short, skinny, fat, and some that can make copies of themselves (which can get annoying after a while). The rest of the x-squad are great too.

Then there's Logan. What can I say about him? Logan may come off rough but he's really a softy on the inside. Like a kitten with foot-long claws. And Kurt he's like mega sweet. Though his appearance can be scary sometimes, and what's with all that disappearing-reappearing stuff (he calls it "bamfing" I call it spooky)? And if you ever need info on anything all you do is go to Beast…I mean Dr. McCoy, he knows like everything.

Although I advise you not to mess with Rogue she's kinda standoffish. Then again she can't touch anyone because she literally sucks the life out of 'em (that's her power). Yep, good old Rogue, gothic, quiet, and country as a bull-riding cowboy.

It's a surreal life that's for sure. I live it and sometimes I still don't think it's real. The battles, the mutant protests, the danger room (but you find out its real enough when the training simulations start shooting at you).

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night expecting it all to be a dream. An elaborate, crazy, if not unorthodox dream. Then I go into the hallway and see Kurt's blue fur on the ground, and that pretty much brings me back to reality.

Now that you got some basic info, I guess I'm writing this because I feel it was a major change in my life. And that it needs to be told. Look at me getting all deep on ya. Everyone has that breaking point in their lives, where everything just goes all hay-wire and you snap, right? Yea well, this was mine. Just like…don't send me hate letters or sumthing if you don't like it. I'm no V.C Andrews. I think I'll write it in first person, (thank god for Ororo and her grammar classes) cuz it seems easiest. Well here goes nothing. How do all those good stories start? Oh yea, Once upon a time, in a land far, far, away… (Just kidding)


	2. Mornings, oh glorious mornings

I hate waking up in the mansion. There's always a mad rush to the bathroom in the morning. Being the first into the bathroom, Jean always takes her slow time brushing her perfect hair, strand for strand. It makes me wanna gag, something terrible.

As usual, I get up pull the covers back and find that Rogues still knocked out, curled into a little ball on the bed. Either that or she's ignoring Jeans calls of "wake up" and "Rise and shine". I swear sometimes she's a little too peppy in the mornings. But Rogues…Rogue and she doesn't care whose calling. She'll get up when she feels like it.

I slip into my bunny slippers, you know the ones with the words "cutie pie" monogrammed on them. What? Every girl should have a pair. Since I know the bathrooms not going to be available for a while, I try to make it to the kitchen before everyone else does. That way I don't have to see Kurt and the others gorge themselves on little slabs of innocent baby pigs they call "bacon".

Ewwwww…like gross. Eating baby animals and slaughtering them to feed your belly. It's just cruel. I swear their all little cannibals. Especially Kurt he's always somewhere stuffing his face with food. It's not fair, he doesn't gain an ounce (thanks to a fast metabolism), but I have to watch what I eat. Thankfully, I'm a vegetarian, therefore the little piglets and cows have nothing to fear from me.

Running down the steps and into the kitchen, I find I'm the first one. Yeah! No one's in the kitchen except Logan who acknowledges me with a nod of the head.

"Hey half-pint." I smile at his affectionate use of my nickname. For a guy with an admantium skeleton, Logan's an alright dude.

"Hey Logan." He's always downstairs reading the newspaper with his daily cup of coffee (black with no sugar) in hand. But he's quiet and doesn't bother anyone so it's cool. Quickly I reach into the refrigerator to get my two pieces of cantaloupe I cut last night. Oh, look Kurt's been in the milk again, he left a trail of little blue evidence. That guy is a living garbage disposal, he'll eat anything.  I'm starved so quickly I take off the lid to the container marked "KITTY'S DO NOT EAT".

Low and behold, my cantaloupe is gone. Oh man, heads are gonna roll for this. But there are so man people that I'd never find out which one eat my stuff. That's how it is around here, people just take things without asking and do what they want. I know were suppose to be a family and all but…ugggh. I hate when people take my food without asking, it's one of my biggest pet peeves. They could have at least left me one slice for cryin out loud.

"Fuck," I growl. Logan must have heard me (no duh he's sitting in the same room) because he looks up from his paper with raised eyebrows. I blush, not a lot of people hear me cuss. I only do it when I'm really angry. This is right about…now.

"Sumtin wrong half-pint?"

I shake my head. No use bothering him with my problems. No one would confess to actually taking the food.

Logan doesn't by it, "People don't just say fuck at six o'clock in the mornin' fer nuthin."

"No, it's really nothing, Logan. I just wanted something and I can't find it," I say trying my best to fiend a smile. He looks at me doubtfully a second before going back to whatever was so interesting in the newspaper. Turning away from the refrigerator in disgust, I grab a bottled water and head out of the kitchen. Before I can get through the door Logan's rough hand grabs my arm.

"I'm not stupid half-pint and the nose ain't either. I can smell a lie. So you wanna tell me what's botherin' ya?" Dang, I should have known he wouldn't let it go. Well there's really no use in lying now is there?

"Nothing really Logan, I'm just kinda stressed out right now. I couldn't find my cantaloupe in the fridge. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. O.K?"

After sniffing the air, Logan let my arm go. As if nothing at all had happened, he returned to his spot at the table and sipped his coffee.

"See ya half-pint."

"Bye Logan," I say as I hear the other students coming down the steps. Swiftly I slip out of the door and take the elevator up to my floor. I step into the room to get a towel. Rogue's stretching now, her streaked hair wild and unruly.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hey," she mumbles in somewhat of a sleepy voice.

"Um is it okay if I like get in the shower first?"

She nods apparently still in her sleep-like state. She weaves and her droopy eyes blink and fight to stay open. Yeah! My second victory of the day. Rogue and I usually fight like cats and dogs to get to the shower. Because of her powers, she usually wins.

"Thanks." I grab my towel, soap, and toothbrush and rush to the bathroom. As I close the bedroom door, I hear a thump. Phasing my head through the door, I see Rogue's form slumped across the bed. Shaking my head, I rush to the bathroom.

Like gross, the rooms a total mess.

For one thing the mirrors all cloudy, I mean what's the point in having a mirror if you can't see out of it? The floor is wet and don't even get me started on the toilet. Someone must have took like a man-sized dunk, cuz it smells terrible.

"I'll just take my shower and get out," I think. I open the shower and ewww there's hair all in the bottom of the tub. Like gag me with a spoon. That's so nasty; I mean it's so unsanitary. Well I can't blame it on Kurt, the hairs aren't blue (but it wouldn't have been the first time).

I run some water in the tub to flush out the hairs. I don't wanna bath with someone's gross pubic hair floating around me. When the last piece of hair goes bye-bye that's when I start the shower. Ahhh, hot steamy water what a godsend. I love showers, especially ones in the morning because that's when I feel icky…ya know?

In this house, a hot shower can mean the difference between nice kitty (how I act normally) and not-so-nice kitty (how I act when I've had a bad day or if I'm surfing the crimson wave-such as right now.)So I'm right in the middle of washing my hair with the new herbal essences (with hawafena) when something starts pounding on the door. Jeez, can't a girl get any peace and quiet around here?

"It's meh Rouge, I need to git in tha showa."

The answer to my last question…Obviously not. Damn, I knew that a good shower couldn't last, not in this house. Oh, well as they say all good things must come to an end. Besides Rogue's cranky in the morning, believe me you don't wanna get on her bad side. You could end up unconscious or worse.

"Give me a minute, I'll be out soon."

Rogue pounds on the door again, "You betta hurry up. I got things ta do."

"What things," I wanna ask. However, I don't, because lets face it, do any of us really want Rogue's answer? I didn't think so. With energy I didn't even know I had I take a bath, throw on a towel and zoom out of the bathroom and down the hall. From the safety of my bed, I hear Rogue close the bathroom door. And I live to fight another day. Aww, man I forgot my "princess" slippers. But there's no way I'm going back into hostile territory.

"I had better hurry up." My hair is wet and sticking to me. And unless I want it to have more tangles than Beast's fur, I should get a move on. I go an sit on my bed. A picture of Lance and I stares up at me.

Oh, Rogue teased me forever about that picture. Saying things like "Kitty and Lance sittin' in a tree…" and "If you and Lance eva haff children you can name 'em puppy and spear." I know like totally lame , right? That's so elementary school. But I don't care what she says, I really like Lance, maybe even love him. Eww, did I like just use the L-word?

Well we'll pretend that I didn't. Anyways Lance and I have been going out off and one since I came to the institute. It's kind of a love-hate relationship. I mean sometimes were all lovey-dovey and the next were at each other's throats. Mostly it's because I'm an x-men and get this he's part of the brotherhood. So were always in combat.

The other reason is that Lance is to good looking for his own good. He's really like arrogant cuz he knows that he's hot. I mean a lot of girls would kill just to be able to get a good look at him. I think that's also the reason a lot of them hate me. Go figure. I hate to admit it but he's such a player. He always (even though he's suppose to be my bf) has some girl draped around his arm. Usually that girl is Tabitha. Oh God, how I hate that girl, she's so…uggh. She's like a leech always clinging to him, it doesn't help that she's also part of the brotherhood.

But I really don't have time to think about that now, seeing as how my hair is drying by the second. I stop staring at the picture and start lotioning my body. Did I mention I hate my body? Just another great perk of being Kitty Pride.  It's so…small. I mean I love like being skinny and all, but it's everywhere else that I have a problem with.

Like my boobs for instance, there practically none existent. And I have no butt at all. I think I just have a back connected to a pair of legs. I've always wanted to look like one of those playmates. You know the ones that pose for playboy (yea I've seen one before), there all so gorgeous. Instead, I got stuck with the body of an anorexia patient.

Don't get me wrong I'm like majorly happy that I'm skinny, I couldn't imagine being like Blob's size. That would be just wrong. But I am majorly bummed that I'm not all-out beautiful (like Ororo or Jean). I guess I'm just a plain Jane. Even though Lance calls me "Pretty Kitty," most of the time that's not how I feel. But then again does anyone ever stop to ask me about how I feel? No, everyone's always to busy worried about the next mutant strike. I swear being a mutant gets old fast.

Anyways I kinda need to get dressed now…sorry. OMG! I am gonna be like so late, and believe me Scott summers waits for no one. I'm just getting through zipping up my jeans when Rogue comes crashing through the door. She's wrapped in her favorite black towel (I guarantee everything in her wardrobe is like black!) and her hair kinda looks like a drown puppy. No kidding.

Rogue doesn't even look at me let alone speak. This is how it is everyday after 7 o'clock Rogue doesn't talk to anyone at the mansion unless it's absolutely necessary. Can't say that I blame her. In fact, the only person that I ever do see her hang around is that other Goth girl…what's her name? Oh yea, Ritzy…I think. So Rogue doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to her, a mutual relationship that's for sure.

I throw on my top and jet over to the mirror. I look good….the yellow sweater goes nice with my blue jean skirt. Contrary to popular belief, I have more than just pink sweaters and grey skirts in my closet. I think I'll just do the ponytail for today. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail, slip on my white tennis, grab my backpack and bounce.


	3. Joy Ride

Scott's waiting in the car, in the driver's seat as always. His immaculate little red corvette, he won't let anyone touch his precious baby let alone driver it. It would probably be a cardinal sin in the eyes of God or something. I mean come on it's just a stupid car, get over it. Oh, wow! Now he's combing is perfectly styled hair in the rearview mirror. Give me a break. I don't wanna start any crap so I just go with the flow.

"Hi Scott!"

Not even looking up from the mirror, "Hey Kitty." I roll my eyes. I get no respect. The least he could do is look me in the eye. But I 'm not gonna dwell on it I wanna get to school to see if Lance is gonna be there(seeing as how he doesn't go if he doesn't want, and that's quite often). As quietly as possible, I slide into the backseat. A minute later Jean comes bouncing towards the car in all her Jeannyness (That can't be a real word). I like the cute red top she's wearing it goes well with her hair, and the jeans aren't bad either.

"Hey Scott", then as an after thought she adds "Kitty."

I take back the comment about the top in the five seconds it took for Jean to walk over here, it went from cute to like super-hideous.

"Hey."

Finally, Scott looks away from the mirror. I was starting to think his eyes had been stuck or something.

"Hey Jean, you look nice."

Gag, gag, Gag…it is like so obvious that those two like each other. They both try to play hard to get, especially Jean always flaunting that dumb jock Duncan Matthews as if he's something special. Usually I think that couples being all-romantic is so cute, but right now it's annoying as hell (funny how a period can do that to ya). And their flirting makes me wanna chuck up all the food I've had in the last 3 days.

I turn away and stare at my books as the two go into some serious flirting. Anything to take my eyes off the scene in front of me, I don't have to wait long.  Rouge and Kurt come strolling towards the car, Rogue obviously agitated. Kurt's playing with her hair. Jean and Scott quickly go back to their serious faces, blushes on both of their cheeks.

"I said stop Kurt, geez. Don't make mah haff ta use mah powas on you."

"Oh come on Rogue, let me have zome fun. Bezides your hair is so preeety." Kurt crooned. 

That's one thing I can say about Kurt, he's got balls. No one else I know would take the risk of agitating early morning cranky-as-hell Rogue or play with her hair when she's having a bad hair day. Big No No. Hell, not even Logan would do it. Reluctantly Rogue slides next to me with Kurt following her. At last, some action…I sit back and let the games begin.

Kurt and Rogue argue back and forth. Kurt clearly getting the better of a steaming mad Rogue. Scott pulls out of the driveway and rolls towards Bayville High. After a while, Mr. Serious has had enough.

"Kurt, knock it off."

"Yea", Jean chimes in. "You guys are so immature, grow up."

Well there goes my fun for the day. Kurt completely unfazed sticks his tongue out behind Jeans head. She turns around sharply with a scowl on her face. Duh, she's a telepath. Turning back to the road, she mutters something I can't make out. However, I know it has something to do with "immaturity".

"I'm zorry Jean," Kurt says with his most innocent face. You know the puppy face with the big innocent eyes. How can you resist it? Apparently Jean has another power, she can.

"Whatever Kurt."

I lied the fun hasn't ended! Now Rogue's annoyed.

"Jean you could be a little nicer, I mean he sayd e's sorry wat else do ya want?" Rogue and Kurt may have their clashes but in the end you can tell there really suckers for each other. Ever since they found out, they were sister and brother (which Rogue to this day denies) they've really been close.

No one thinks I see what's goin on in the house but I do. Kurt is the only person that Rogue talks to when she wants contact with someone in the house. Then again, I see why. . If anyone understands her twisted little mind it's gotta be him. Kurt's like the nicest person in the whole universe…seriously. Like the time I needed help in German and he tutored me even though he had his own stuff to work on. I got an A- in the class, which is better than I could have ever hoped for.

He's always doing nice things for people. He's not too bad when he's not eating my food or leaving little blue hairs on everything. Jean, being a bitch she doesn't even turn around and apologize. She just flips her (perfect) hair over her shoulder as if she hasn't heard a word Rogue said. I see Rogue's eyes darken, not a good sign. Slipping a hand from her black glove, she reaches towards Jeans unsuspecting head.

_Yes_, I want her to knock Jean unconscious, save me the trouble. Kurt must have been watching too because his hand shoots out and bumps hers away. For a second, Rogue glares at him. I do too, I was hoping for a new comatose Jean decoration in Scott's perfect car. I never get my wish.

Kurt wags his finger in a chiding way and mouths the word "no". For a moment I think Rogue gonna say something, then she just sits back, folds her arms, and pouts. Playfully Kurt pokes her.

"I luv you Rogie Pogie Ravioli," he sings making kissey faces at her. She shoots him a bird, which is met with more kissey faces. Rogue tries to keep a straight face and doesn't succeed. Soon she has this big ass grin on her face laughing at Kurt. That's Kurt for ya, he'll make you mad as heck on minute and double over with laughter the next.

We have a good time in the back seat as Mr. and Mrs. Serious talk between each other. I would try and figure out what they're saying but Scott's already pulled into the school's parking lot. The car comes to a stop.


	4. Closest Freak

"Alright everybody out of the car," Scott says before he even turns off the ignition. Jean groans, Rogue smacks her lips, and Kurt grunts. Me? I just roll my eyes for the 100th time today.

"Yea, Yea," Scott says dismissing us. "Out of the car…now!" The group of us piles out of the car. That is when I notice Kurt's oversized shirt, which reads:

**"It's not funny until somebody gets hurt…then it's hilarious!"**

          I smiled, it's cute real cute.

"Hey Kurt!"

He turns around, "Yea Katchzen?"

"I like your shirt."

He smiles his 1000-watt smile. "Thanks, Amanda bought it for me." "That figures," I think to myself. Amanda is Kurt's girlfriend and the bizarre thing is she's not a mutant. And she actually likes Kurt's normal appearance. Which I find kinda creepy? I mean it took me quite a while to get over seeing him without an image inducer. It took her all about five seconds. Being the nosey person I am, I had to ask why? I stopped her after school one day and asked her. She was oh too eager to tell me.

"Amanda?"

She turned around. "Yea Kitty?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

She smiled, "Sure, but make it quick I've got cheerleading practice in about 10 minutes"

"I have a question about you and Kurt.

She nodded, "Uh huh?"

"Amanda I was uh, sorta wondering----"

"Yea? You were sort of wondering what?"

"Um…" I kept choking up, the words just would not come out. I didn't wanna sound rude or something.

She smiled reassuringly, "Kitty if you have something you wanna know, just ask. I mean it can't be that bad. And I don't bite. So ask me already."

"O.K-I was wondering why you um like Kurt's appearance so much. I mean most girls would run screaming Bloody Mary around him. And you didn't bat an eyelash. Just between you and me do you really think Kurt's hot?"

Amanda laughed before setting down her bag. "Honest to God, I do think Kurt's hot—"

I stared as though she had just sprouted four heads.

"Much better looking than most of the guys here at school. He has this innocent slash devilish look goin on. Plus he's an acrobat which is sexy in itself---"

My eyes must have widened even more because she started to laugh hard.

"Girl you should see your face. Is it really so hard to believe that I find Kurt handsome?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well he is kinda…"

"Blue," she finished for me.

"Well yea, and he has fur and fangs, not to mention the yellow eyes…it's not normal."

Sobering she looked me straight in the eye, "Are any of us?"

I had to admit she had a good point.

She leaned closer, her voice a whisper. "But I'll let you in on a little secret. Promise not to tell?"

I nodded and leaned closer.

"The main reason I find Kurt hot is," she looked around before continuing. "I've always been into sci-fi. Call it sort of an obsession. I'm talking star trek, final fantasy, werewolves, the works---"

Dumbfounded I nodded, "Uh huh."

"Well a fav sci-fi of mine was the movie Interview with a Vampire. Have you seen it?"

Of course I had, every teen girl in the history of creation who ever loved Brad Pitt had (Tom Cruise wasn't that bad either).

"Yea, I've seen it."

She shifted, "Well ever since then I've been in love with vampires or rather the notion of vampires. So when Kurt came along with the whole fang, I-blend-in-with–the-night-thing, teleporting thing. I was kinda happy." Her voice dropped an inch lower. "It's kind of a turn on."

Wow, who'd have thought Amanda was a freak. That just goes to show that you never really know a person. But I guess her answer did make sense.

"That all?"

"Yep, thanks and I won't tell a soul. Your secret's safe with me. Have you told Kurt?"

She laughed, "No way, being the religious catholic he is he'd probably think I was some kind of heathen freak."

I doubted that, Kurt couldn't think badly of Amanda if he tried.

"You should probably tell him, he might like it. It might be a turn on that you think it's a turn on that he looks like Dracula. Who knows with Kurt?"

She blushed. "Not yet…maybe one day just not today. And I don't think he looks like Dracula…he's more of a Lestat than Dracula."

I laughed, "K. Bye."

Flushed she pick up her bag, "Bye."

 I kinda envy them, ya know? They have a really great relationship (except for the fact that Amanda's parents forbade them to be together). They go out and everything. They're always giving each other gifts and smooching. Sometimes (most of the time) I wish Lance and I could be like that.

I could be like Amanda: loving, loyal, and have some sort of weird sexual fantasy about Lance. Then, Lance could be like Kurt: funny, not a player, and interested in what I have to say, instead of being interested in what's under my skirt.

Humph, I may as well let that dream go. Lance will never be anything like Kurt and I will never be anything like Amanda. Speaking of Lance I start walking to the front entrance and I spot him. His appearance hits me with good and bad news. The good news is that Lance did come to school today.


	5. SchoolSheesh

The bad news is that he has a girl with him and it just happened to be Tabitha. Ugh, I truly do hate her. Don't ask why, there are so many reasons. The number one right now is that she's sitting on Lance's lap and his hands are some places they shouldn't be. Mainly there traveling the length of her red shirt and the lining of, if I can see them clearly, black thongs. Sheesh, could she be anymore…disgusting?

But I am not about to let either of them get to me. I'll just ignore them. I walk past them with my head down. I really don't want to look them in the eyes or see that big ass grin on Lance's face. Sadly, today is not my lucky day.

"Yo Kitty!" I cannot believe that jerk has the audacity to call my name with his hands all over her. I pretend not to hear him and keep walking. Next thing I know he's grabbed my waist and I come face to face with that big ass grin. "Kitty, I called you. You walked right by me." I want to say, "Yea it's because you were groping all over she-whore over there." Meanwhile out of the corner of my eye I see Tabitha glaring at me and creating small power blasts inside her hands.

Instead, I just smile awkwardly, "Sorry I didn't see you Lance. I must have been like daydreaming or something."

"Yea, it's alright. So what ya doing pretty kitty?" He asks wrapping his arms around me. Right now, I have the overwhelming urge to scream. Luckily, I don't, and I plaster on a cheerful façade.

"Nothing Lance, I just really need to get to class. If I'm late one more time to Mrs. Clinkscales class, I just know she'll flunk me. You know how temperamental she gets."

He buys it, "Ok pretty kitty, I'll catch ya later." Before I can protest, he kisses me and walks back over to Tabitha. Who smiles as if to say, "Ha, bitch. I got him and you don't. He may be your man, but I hold rank here", and resumes her spot on his lap. His hands also resume their prior positions under her shirt.

Well, if that's not like the most ignorant thing. I keep walking but I can feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes. But I refuse to cry, damn him for making me feel this way. I mean if he likes Tabby, so much he should be dating her and not me. Lance is truly difficult to figure out, and right now I don't have time to do it.

Quickly I walk into the building. Good old Bayville High, home of freaks, geeks, and your occasional mutant (ha occasional). The students are all crowded in the hallways talking and stuff. You'd never guess that about half of them are mutants. I really wish they'd move, I don't want to have a nervous breakdown in the hallway. I'm trying to wait until I reach the bathroom.

Pushing through kids with my usual "excuse me" and "coming through" I make it to my locker in one piece. Turning the combo I snatch open the door and grab my books. Somewhere behind me, I think I hear Scott call my name, I don't answer. Making my way down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom, I slump against the wall. A few girls are already in here doing their makeup and fixing there already ideal hair.

When they see me, they scatter, whispering among themselves like I have cooties or something.  High school is not pretty.  Whoever said it was lied, and I could murder them with my bare hands (well unless I just painted my nails). I hear the door to the bathroom open, and it's none other than Jean-perfect-grey. God, why can't they just leave me alone?

"Kitty?", she asks as if she's forgotten my name or she's not sure she's got the right person. For a moment I don't answer, maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. No such luck. She walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Kitty, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?"

I none-to-gently shove her hand away. I don't want her touching me and trying to comfort me, I'm not a damn raggedy Ann doll. Doesn't she get it? For a minute, she just stands beside me. I can feel her stare burning a hole in the top of my head. Futilely she tries once more, "Kitty?" That's it! I get up brush past Jean without so much as a goodbye and walk to my first period class.

Out of the corner of my eye, I try to see if she's following me. She must have got the message because she's not. I relax as I enter Mrs. Clinkscales classroom. Don't ask me about her name, I don't get it either. I think her husbands Scottish or Irish or something. Everyone's busy with something, so none of them are paying me much attention. Thankfully, I don't have first period with Lance, that's second period. Only people here are Todd (as if that isn't bad enough) and Kurt.

I swear if it wasn't for Kurt sometimes. I think I would just explode into a million tiny pieces and float around the cosmos forever. Right now, he's not paying me any attention. It's all directed at Amanda who seems to be having the time of her life sitting behind Kurt and braiding his hair into long twisted braids. As always she looks immaculate in her pink "baby phat" jogging suit with her hair in two little house on the prairie ponytails(that somehow work for her). She's laughing at something Kurt's said. No doubt some dirty joke about two old people getting it on.

I watch them for a few minutes. Owww…I see Kurt squeeze Amanda's thigh for my peeping tom's position. She doesn't even blush, just opens her legs an inch wider. Woo…Kurt's hand seems to be taking the same journey between Amanda's thighs that Lance's hands were taking up Tabitha's shirt. Maybe they have the same travel agent.

Amanda's laughing and Kurt's smiling like a perfect little devil on Halloween. I think I can just see the tip of some horns. I see him whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was it must have been good, because next thing I know Amanda makes this funny sound, a cross between a scream, a moan, and a giggle. As everyone turns to look, Kurt's hand shoots back to his desk. I should be ashamed of myself for watching, bad kitty.

But I'm not. I wonder…ya know, what it feels like to have a guy put his hand between your legs. I mean I'm no slut, not saying that Amanda is or anything. I was just wasn't raised that way. That's probably why I don't have a boyfriend now (Lance does not count). I mean I wanna let a guy "feel me up" but it's like so hard because then I they wanna go further and do other things. Things that are mega gross.

I don't have to wonder if Kurt and Amanda are getting it on, they are. Apparently, Kurt got over the whole I'm-catholic-so-I-should-save-myself-till-marriage-thing. Cuz one night I overheard him telling Evan how he had "knocked Amanda's boots." Plus Amanda's not at all shy in her affections towards Kurt. If he thought he was dating Mary-mother-of-Jesus, boy was he wrong.  She likes him and she wants everyone to know it. As If the earlier display in the classroom wasn't enough. She's always kissing him, biting his neck, or touching him. Even though my relationship with Lance is a mess I'm happy for Kurt, he deserves it.     

Comical thing is; anything I want to know about their relationship, Amanda will tell me. As I said before, that girls not afraid to say anything. In her, own words she's an…exhibitionist, whatever that means. She's an open book, perhaps a little to open for me. She's kinda become my expert source on boys so to speak. I mean, cause think about it do I really want to as a forty something year old man about sex? So when Kurt and Amanda started having sex and everyone in the house I think knew it.

Jean because she's always diving into someone else's head, Evan because he and Kurt are buds and that's the first person he told, Logan, well…Logan can smell it, the professor same as Jean. Beast and Storm well I think they just know. Then again, it's not a big secret. After Kurt and Amanda did, the professor had this big meeting talking to everyone about sex and the repercussions.

I thought Kurt would have blushed or something but instead he got so angry. I mean I'd never seen Kurt that angry (well except for the time he found out Mystique was his mother). I think he thought the professor was singling him out. That's not nice, not at all. The next day (I kept it fresh in my mind) I went and asked Amanda if it was true. I don't like rumors, there so stupid. Not surprisingly, she said yes. I just couldn't keep myself from asking.

{A few months earlier}

"Amanda, since you and Kurt are having sex."

"Yea?"

"Um do you guys like use protection? I mean cause I heard it's like dangerous and you could get all sorts of nasty diseases and warts if you don't." I cringed at the mere thought.

Amanda wasn't the least bit perturbed, "Yes, we are using protection. Were not stupid Kitty, Neither of us wants kids right now. I'm glad your looking out for Kurt and everything but he's cool he can handle his own. Believe me I know from experience," she winked. Like ewe way to much information. But my image of good catholic devout Kurt had flown out the window long ago. She turned to walk away. I had to ask and I had to ask fast.

"Amanda?"

"Huh?"

I wrung my hands, "How do you know when you wanna, you know with a guy?" I felt so stupid asking, but hey, a closed mouth doesn't get feed.

She smiled so large I could see her wisdom teeth. "Aww is little Kitty thinking about doing the naughty? My little Kitty's growing up." She wiped a pretend tear from her eye. "Let me guess who the lucky guy is…Lance?" I felt like melting into the ground and I'm sure my cheeks were blood red. Mercifully, I didn't have to answer because Kurt came up behind Amanda and started kissing and groping her. She gently pushed him away. "Don't you see me having a conversation?"

Kurt paused for a moment, "Jes, don't you see me trying to kiss you?" He continued his kissing of her neck. Amanda laughed, "Kitty come to my house later on tonight (If the profess lets you). We can discuss **IT**" She said making sure to put emphasis on it.

"Alright."

"Bye Kitty, see you tonight. Call me" laughing she allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway by a hormonal Kurt.

"I will," and I did as soon as I left school. Well I wanted to learn about boys now I was going to. The professor gave me the okay and I left biting my nails to Amanda's house. Why was I so nervous? Didn't girls talk about this kind of stuff all the time? I'm a girl why couldn't I talk about it?


	6. Sex Ed

I was nervous as hell as Logan dropped my off at Amanda's house. I was sure he could smell my fear but I had already asked him not to ask about it. Logan truly would not understand. The last thing I needed was a male to complicate things. I greeted Amanda's parents and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. She was sitting Indian style on her bed with candles lit all around. I saw a plastic bag next to her, but had no idea what was in it.

She motioned me over. What was this? The exorcist?

"Hey."

"Hey," I responded still unsure of what I was doing there.

"Come sit down," she patted the spot opposite her. I did although I didn't know why. I was kinda freaked out but I wasn't about to let Amanda know it.

"So my little Kitty's growing up eh? Wanting to know all about the birds and the bees?"

I snorted, "I wanna know a lot more than animals and insects." Amanda laughed curtly then her face became a mask of seriousness.

"So where should we start off? What do you wanna know?"

Oh man, a dreaded question. I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to know. I just knew I wanted to learn about love (and well sex too). I guess she saw my hesitancy, "Alright you asked me earlier how I knew I wanted to have sex with Kurt right?"

"Yep, but could you not say sex please? It sounds so…dirty."

Amanda laughed as though I had just said the funniest joke in the world. "Dirty? Sex? What do you want me to say? 'doing it' That's so grade school Kitty. No one says 'doing it' anymore. Come on."

I blushed, although the thought of sex was exciting the word seemed kind of dirty to like a cuss word or something. I mean give me a break, I didn't get my first kiss till I started dating Lance.

"Alright, the first step towards being able to have sex. Not that I'm saying you want to or anything," she added quickly. "Is to be able to call it what it is…Sex. Say it S-E-X sex."

I repeated after Amanda, S-E-X. A three-letter word either for something that could be gross or as Amanda put it 'heavenly'. I practiced saying it until I could say it with getting tongue-tied or blushing. Amanda clapped her hands in glee, "Good, now that you've got that down. I'll tell you some slang words so that you'll know them if someone says them. Um guys call it 'knocking boots', 'jumping a girls bones', hittin it, hump---"

That was a little too far for me, "Amanda I get the point."

"O.K. moving on, there are basically three man types of sex."

"What?" I wanted to shout. Heck it was like hard enough to get through the one type of sex I knew about…intercourse. How would I deal with two more? Maybe I should have actually paid attention in sex ED class instead of listening to the newest Britney spears song. Well I was here, so I was going to learn all I could before I left. I nodded.

"Everyone knows about sexually intercourse, when a man sticks his penis in a woman's—are you uncomfortable?" Oh yea, uncomfortable didn't begin to describe it. I mean this girl was sitting up her saying penis and not even flinching. Amanda sighed, "Kitty you're going to have to get over hearing these words. I mean their medical terms in the encyclopedia and stuff. How can you ever expect to have sex if you can't even stand the word penis?

"I know, it's just…my parents didn't say those when I was growing up."

"Really? What did they say?

I shrugged, "We never really talked about it. It was on a don't ask don't tell basis."

"Wow," she said sounding truly astonished. "Alright, well you know what they are so, try to bare with me. I'll try and keep it as clean and wholesome as I can for your little virgin ears."

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel much better," I said sarcastically.

Amanda smiled back sarcastically, "You're more than welcome. Now can we move on." She didn't wait for my answer. I figured it was a rhetorical question. I was right. "As I was saying after intercourse there are two other types of sex, well there are more but these are the beginning basics. Anal and Oral sex. Anal sex is when a guy put's his penis into your butt and humps you. Got it?" Ewww!

Like gross me out times ten. Now I know why I use that word so much. It was so disgusting, the thought of having a guy ride you like a horse with his thing in your butt. How anyone would ever get pleasure from that, I have no clue. But I didn't want Amanda to say I was being "grade school" again so I just swallowed the huge glob of food that was threatening to escape my mouth any second.

Although I probably already knew the answer, I decided to ask anyway, "Do you and Kurt---?"

"Of course," she said happily. "At first it's kinda hard to get use to but after you've got the hang of it, it's fun."

"You mean you let Kurt put his…penis in you and do that stuff." Nonchalantly, Amanda shrugged, "Sure. I'll try anything once and Kurt wanted to try it so I was like 'Hey why not?' I didn't like it the first two times but after a while it was on our regular schedule."

Kurt? My precious little fuzzy Kurt wanted to…uggh I couldn't say it. Now I see why that movie "The secret lives of alter boys" was so popular. I was starting to wonder what other things Kurt kept hidden. I had finally figured him out. Kurt was a closet freak.

"Devout Catholic my ass," I muttered.

Amanda looked up "what?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Anal sex…in the butt got it."

Amanda went on "Then there's oral sex. A lot of people have it and try to say it's not really sex but it is. Oral sex is when a person puts their mouth on any of the genitals i.e. penis, pussy…vagina, tits…excuse me breasts, etc."

I shuddered involuntarily. I'd heard about Oral sex, and to me it was worse than all the others combined. I once saw this commercial when I was flipping through late night TV and I saw it. Two people were actually having oral sex. The girl, some blonde, was on her knees in front of a Carson daily look-alike.

They were both moaning and groaning. I was just putting two and two together when my mom walked in. I'd never heard someone scream so loud. Let's just say I didn't get to finish watching it. Then my mom gave me this whole speech about it.

Saying that if I ever did I would get mouth cancer and that the woman on TV was a whore. I decided not to ask Amanda whether she and Kurt had experimented in that field. I didn't have to ask.

"And if you were wondering, yes Kurt and I do have oral sex," she said giggling. "Giving and receiving, but I must admit receiving is so much more fun." a sly grin crossed her face. Oh, T.M.I. in other words way Too much information. A mental picture of the to of them together having oral sex wormed its way into my brain. I shut my eyes. That was just sick, having a guys tongue in your…between your legs. Come to think of it, Kurt kisses me with the same mouth he…Ewww! That's it! I'm never letting Kurt kiss me again. I feel the nausea sweeping over me again, this time I want it to come.

"Thanks Amanda, you were um…informative. I gotta go, bye," I said and whipped out of the room before she could respond. I was half-way down he steps when I realized I'd forgotten to ask the most important question. Stuffing the nausea back down, I raced back upstairs. Peeking my head around the corner I found Amanda still in her same position, only she had turned on some tribal music and seemed to be meditating. Oh so the candles weren't for me. I didn't want to disturb her Zen meditation but I couldn't wait.  "Amanda, one last thing"

Slowly one of Amanda's eyes peeked open, "Yea?"

I gulped, "How do you know when you want to have sex with a guy?"

Amanda laughed good-naturedly, "I can't give you a specific Kitty. Your heart will tell you," on a second note she added "and so will another part of you." A devilish smile lit her face. "I do it because I love Kurt, you should do it because you love that person (cough lance) and they make you happy."

I rolled my eyes and pretended not to hear that last part. "Thanks," and with that I went home (finally!). It was close to 8:30.


	7. Surprise! Surprise!

Back at the mansion I wished I had stayed a little longer at Amanda's. Everything was in chaos. Like OMG! Kurt was yelling at the professor in German so fast that I couldn't make out anything he was saying. He looked pretty heated. His tail was waving back and fourth like the American flag on a windy Sunday.

Logan was seated next to Storm obviously discussing something important. Scott was in front of the professor as was Kurt. I just stood on the perimeter of the room, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

As always the professor's the picture of perfect calmness. Sitting is his wheel chair calmly talking while Kurt's all but biting his head off. Whatever the topic is its got Scott angry too! Has hell just frozen over? Because, yes I believe, Scott's perfect hair is wild and shaking back and fourth. Storm is still, but I can see her eyes taking on a dangerous snowy hue.

"I can't believe you professor…I mean for Christ sakes, it's the freakin' brotherhood were talking about here," Scott sputtered through his anger, "You know the same guys who try and kill every week or so." The professors folding his hands in a tranquil way as if nothing Scott says is affecting him. I swear that guy could be in the middle of a hurricane, and he wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"Storm back me up on this one," Scott pleaded turning puppy eyes towards Strom. I could see the confusion cross her face before the same tranquil ness that the professor had taken on, replaced it.

"Scott, if Xavier believes it is best for the brotherhood to reside here, then I have no objections." 

"What!" Did I just here what I thought I heard? The brotherhood? Staying here? In this house, with us? "This can't be happening!" I must have said it out loud because everyone's eyes turned towards me. The professor held a warm welcoming smile in my direction.

"Ah, Kitty you're here, good. We were just discussing the current situation with the brotherhood."

Scott snorted, "More like you're talking while were being forced to accept this crazy idea."

"It's not crazy Scott," the professor said calmly but sternly, "It'll just take some time adjusting to. As team leader, I'm expecting you, most of all, to make the brotherhood feel welcome and help them adapt to their new surroundings."

"Professor, please think of what happened last time we had a brotherhood members here, neither time worked out." I could see Kurt was trying to calm down and speak rationally, so far so good. Which is more than I could say for Scott, who was so red in the face; can you say spontaneous combustion.

"I am quite aware of that Kurt, but those were instances where only a single member stayed here. I believe we will fair quite well if the entire team stays here, perhaps we can make them see our cause, even get them to commit to it." The powerful words earned a snort from both Kurt and Scott this time.

"Professor, this time won't be any different from the last. The brotherhood won't change; you know it as well as I do. You're wishing on false hopes."

The professor didn't move but I could feel his demeanor shift. His words were more commanding this time, "Be that as it may, Scott, I believe together we can accomplish something great. Perhaps, I am 'wishing on false hope' as you say, but everything starts off, as a wish doesn't it? A dream, an idea, a thought? Yes, I am hoping my 'wish' will come true, but for now I shall test it. The brotherhood of mutants is moving in with us, and that is final."

Man-o-Man if Scott could have hit the professor, I think he would have at that moment. My mouth was still hanging open as Scott stormed past me out of the room. The thought was now registering in my brain. The brotherhood was coming to stay with us. That meant, waking up every morning and seeing Fred, Tabitha, Todd, Mystique, Magneto, and LANCE!

I couldn't hold the nausea back any longer, and ran to the nearest place I could find. Luckily, the kitchen wasn't to far away. I trembled after emptying my stomach into the trashcan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something white. Ms. Munroe was gently rubbing little circles on my back. Her face was sympathetic.

"Are you alright my child?" I wanted to scream, "Hell no, I'm not alright, do I look alright to you? I just came from learning what anal sex is, and now your telling me that the brotherhood, who I hate is moving in with us! I might never be alright again." But Ms Munroe didn't deserve that; she was genuinely concerned. "I know this will take a bit to get use to. Goddess give us strength," she said her head turned upwards.

 Yea, I thought, Goddess, God, Shiva, Buddha, Jesus, Allah, and any other god who was willing to listen. Suddenly, I needed to sleep. It was just way too much information to process in one night.

"When are they coming? The brotherhood, I mean." I was almost afraid of her answer.

Ms. Munroe sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, "Tomorrow, while you're at school, Logan, Victor, Xavier, Magneto, Mystique, and I will be moving their things into the mansion. They should be settled in, in a day or two." That didn't give us anytime. How could the professor spring something like that on us and not give us time to really get use it?

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't even see Logan come in. I looked up from under the stray hair of my ponytail to see him talking to Ms. Munroe in a hushed tone. Thinking about it Logan didn't seem too disturbed. Seeing how he hates Sabertooth with a passion, I would think he'd be all claws by now. I guess he caught me staring at him; he made a sad attempt at a half-smile.

"You alright half-pint? You don't look so good."

My attempt at a half-smile was even worse.

"Yea, Logan. I think I just need like a whole lot of time to think about this." I straightened up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, and tried to walk away. I didn't get very far, when my legs collapsed. Thankfully, Logan was right next to me, and caught me somewhat gracefully.

Before I could utter thanks, I was lifted into the air and moving. Logan had me in his two burly arms and was making his way upstairs. I found myself staring (hard) at one of his arms, I mean I always knew Logan was hairy, but damn, the man has more hair than a wooly mammoth. He could be the before shot on a "Mach Turbo 3" commercial. I laughed at my own private joke.

Logan glanced down at me and lightly jerked me.

"Hey," I said trying to look angry, "don't damage the merchandise. It's fragile." He grunted something I couldn't make out and dropped me. I hit the bed startled; I didn't realize we'd reached my room. I tried to put on my best scowl.

"Night, half-pint."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Night Logan." Without another word he backed out of the door, closing it behind him. I stared at the door a long time before unconsciously falling asleep.


	8. Mission Impossible: Blackmail

The next morning I'm the first one out of bed, I've made sure of it cause I set my clock to 5:30. No one in this house would dare show their faces before six o'clock, it would be like a sin or something. I dart to the shower, change clothes (a white tee and a red skirt should do nicely) and rush downstairs. It's kind of creepy not hearing anything moving. The mansion creeks and groans like any old house. My footsteps sound super loud since nothing's moving.

I try an ignore it; I make my way out to the garage. I pause at the doorway, oh no, don't back out now Kitty, your almost home free. I look over the sea of corvettes, fords, and vipers, holding back nausea. I've never done anything like this before. I can feel the beads of sweat collecting on my forehead.

I've never snuck out of the house before. I never had a reason to. But, this time, it's an emergency. By the time I make it to the front gates (I decided not to use the front staircase, it might cause to much noise), I'm like literally quaking. Hey, you try sneaking out of a house full of mega sensitive mutants, see how easy it is for you!

Anyways, "So far, so good Kitty," I tell myself, hoping to get a boost of confidence from somewhere, correction…anywhere. The dew is still on the plants and the morning sunshine has barely broken over the horizon. I hear my feet make that awful _sucking _sound as they hit the damp, muddy grass. It's times like these I wish I had the ability to fly instead of walking through walls.

I stare at the large iron gates for what seemed like an eternity before taking a deep breath and phasing through them. I've done it! I feel like opening my mouth and shouting it to the world. I consider the song "Eye of the Tiger", you know the one Rocky always had when he reached the top of the steps, should be playing somewhere in the background. Ha, Kitty you need to get out more.

I guess I was so happy with my triumph of getting out that I didn't pay any attention to anything around me. Next thing I know I hear, "Going somewhere, half-pint?" Damn, I've been spotted. A less-than-casual glance to my left reveals a leather jacket, faded denim jeans, and a cigar that has to be Cuban, all belonging to the same guy. Logan. I turn and face the inevitable. Logan stares at me, unsmilingly, leaning casually against his motorcycle (the profess broke down and bought him one after Scott kept complaining Logan was stealing his) managing to unintentionally (or maybe it's intentional) to look intimidating.

"Um, hi Logan."

He grunts.

"Thinking about going somewhere?"

Whoa, Kitty you better think of something quick, and it better be plausible or you're shark food (or in this case wolf food). I'm praying my voice doesn't stutter, "Just out for a morning walk, it's a beautiful day." I take a deep whiff of air for emphasis, trying not to choke on cigar fumes. Logan raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "At 5:30 in the mornin'? Kinda early for a walk, don't ya think?" Oh, he had me on that one. Well, Kitty don't back down now!

"I didn't want to be interrupted. I wanted to be alone, ya know, have a little me time." I decide to switch tactics, "Speaking of which, why are you out so early?" He smiles and takes a deep drag on the cigar before answering, "Had some business to take care of." He blows a puff in my direction, "You're not going to get off so easy half-pint." Count on him to spoil a mission. Out of all the people in the world to find you sneaking out, it just has to be Logan, just my luck. I should have known he'd be out this early in the morning. I can count on scrubbing the x-jet for the next ten years of my life.

Wait! The puff of smoke…smoke. Oh, kitty you are sooooo good. When all else fails, try blackmail. I can feel a feral smile run across my face. Indifferently, I saunter over to the bike. I can see Logan's hard black eyes following my every step. I pretend to cough; making sure my head bobs up and down for good measure.

"Logan, it's against the rules to smoke on school grounds, you know that! I mean I could get lung cancer, or have a stroke, or just kill over and die. Haven't you seen the Stand commercials?" He looks at me, not bothering to snuff out his cigarette, as though I'm Scott doing a boring seminar on the physiological effects of global warming.

I wait a second and a few more coughs before finishing. I put this really good look of innocence on my face, "You know who's a stickler about smoking? Ms. Munroe." I let the word's sick in. "I mean she really hates it. Says it messes up the atmosphere by killing animals and stuff. Um, didn't Ms. Munroe say that the next time she caught you smoking, there'd be bad consequences?

Logan's eyes go wide as the realization hits him. Yep buddy, I'm blackmailing you. Little old, innocent Kitty's blackmailing you, bet you never saw that one coming huh? I am secretly glad that Ms. Munroe has such a hatred for smoking. Had it been anyone else, Logan would have just shrugged it off. But not Ms. Munroe, she means business, especially since smoking messes with the environment, including the weather, animals, and plants, which doesn't sit well at all with the weather witch.

Logan gives me a look that could freeze hell before dropping the cigar and smashing it under his heel. "Well how's she going ta know?"

I look at him from under lowered lashes before setting the plan in motion, "Oh, I might just have to tell her when you tell the professor, you caught me out here. I'm sure she'd be happy to know." That's it…I have him. I can just see Logan folding as I speak. Instead of giving me another death glare, Logan's unshaved face breaks into a grin. Whoa, which is kinda unnerving, coming from him.

"You run a hard bargain, half-pint. But I have ta admire ya, a girl after my own heart."

Inwardly, I puff up with pride at the compliment, but I would never let him know it. Yea, Logan I'm better than ya think. I rest my hand on my hip, "Well ya know Logan, I won't tell if you won't."  He runs a hand through his wild black hair, making a sound between a growl (it could be laughing, you never can tell with Logan) and a sigh. "Kind of a I scratch your back, you scratch mine kinda thing, huh?"

 I nod diligently, like a taco-bell Chihuahua bobble-head. Logan looks at me, which for a second makes me think he's not going to fall for it, then he shakes his head and that grin crosses his lips again. "Alright, I catch your drift. So, where'd you learn to be so evil, half-pint?" I pause for a moment; the question throws me off. I smile evilly, "I learned for the best Logan, I learned from the best."

Logan gives a hearty chuckle, "Sure kid, the very best. Now, git inside for Chuck finds us and fries both our hides."

No need to tell me twice, as I walk away (a little too quickly), I can swear I hear Logan laughing. I take a deep breath, whew-who! Kitty you've done it, I actually managed to get out of years of x-jet service. I should get an award or something. I can see it now: To Kitty Pride for valiant courage in the face of danger. Yes, I'd like to thank the academy, my mom, my cousin Lenny…earth to Kitty!


	9. Mission Impossible: Uninvited visitors

Man what a good daydream! But there's not time for daydreaming as I try and sneak back into the mansion. Undetected. I decide my powers will come in handy. Hey, what's the use of having powers if you can't use them when you really need too?

As quietly as possible I sneak up the stairs and faze through the first room on the right, Kurt's. There's no need to worry about Kurt, he could sleep through a tornado and he's always the last one up in the mornings. I'll just faze through his ceiling into Amara's room and skid through the hall in mine. Yep, a full proof plan, or so I thought.

Perhaps, I should start knocking before a just fazing through a person's door (they have a word for that I think its…common courtesy). After what greets me on the other side, I think I've just learned my lesson. On the other side of the door, I find that Kurt's not asleep at all, far from it. And he's not alone. Amanda and Kurt are under the covers; I doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out what they're up to. Thank god they're both under the covers, because I can see both of their bare chests and I believe that's not the only bare parts.

   At first neither of them notice me. Kurt stays on top of Amanda doing whatever he was doing before I walked in. I am frozen as a statue in utter surprise; I can't move a muscle. I don't want to watch, but I can't exactly help it. It's almost hypnotizing.

"Please don't notice me, please don't turn around," I mentally chant. But as always no one ever listens to me, at that moment Amanda's eyes open and look dead at me. Her mouth opens and a scream like nothing I've ever heard before comes out. Immediately, Kurt's eyes follow hers and he jumps up screaming things in German. Oh Man, I am so dead. I escaped death once, but I can't do it twice. I turn away, not wanting to see anymore of them than I already have.

"Uh, uh sorry, sorry," is about all I manage to stutter out.

"Shit, Kitty. What are you doing in here?"

          "Can I turn around now?"

          "No," they both shout in unison. I hear the shuffling of bed sheets and the sound of zippers racing up. Finally, someone taps me on the shoulder. I sorta wished I'd never turned around. Kurt's standing up facing me, all 6'4 inches of him, clad only in boxers, baggy jeans, and a gold necklace with a dangling cross.

It's alarming, because Kurt rarely if ever stands up to his true height. I'm a dwarf in comparison. And he doesn't look too happy. His chest is heaving and beads of sweat are everywhere, his near perfect hair is everywhere covering his face. But I can still see his golden eyes blazing. If there ever was a time I was frightened of him, I'd have to say it be now. I venture a glance at Amanda, who's fumbling trying to button up her shirt. Oh, I'm in for it now.

"Verdammnt, what the hell are you doing in here, Kitty?" He asks running his hands through his hair. His voice is deep and husky, almost matching one of Sabertooth's growls, who the hell are you and what have you done with Kurt?

"Uh, H-hi Kurt, Amanda, see it's kinda funny, ya know, how I got in here…"

Kurt's not laughing, he's not even remotely smiling.

"I was kinda on my way up to my room, and thought hey why don't I check in on Kurt, make sure he's sleeping like good and stuff. Wouldn't want any bed bugs, right?" I'm sure he can here the nervousness in my voice and the blush on my cheeks is too hard to hide.

Kurt's hands become loose fists, "Why didn't you knock?"

I swallow the large lump in my throat, "Well, um…see…"

Thankfully, Amanda comes to my rescue, "Leave her alone Kurt, it was probably just an accident. She didn't know we'd be in here…together." Only now, do I notice that Amanda's blush is just as big as mine just deeper, adding a faint crimson stain to her face. Her ponytail is so messed up; it shouldn't even be called a ponytail. And she still buttoned her shirt…actually Kurt's shirt up wrong.

Not bothering to find any pants, Amanda sits on the edge of the bed, in Kurt's somewhat oversized white button-down. She doesn't seem too upset over the entire situation.

"Sorry for screaming Kitty, you just, um startled me." I nod, "No kidding, you startled me too," I start to say. Needless to say, I believe I'm the one most embarrassed by the entire situation. Kurt keeps glaring at me, without saying a word. The look gives me the creeps. If looks could kill, I'd be dead where I stand.

"Kurt, stop it. It was an honest mistake," Amanda declares. I don't think Kurt cares if it was an accident or not. His stone glare is locked on its target.

"Well, Katchzen, I wouldn't have bothered locking the doors, if I wanted extra company," he mutters before turning around and sitting next to Amanda on the bed. Amanda lightly kisses his cheek and snatches a brush from the dresser, fashioning Kurt's hair into a smooth ponytail. His face relaxes visibly and he sinks down into the bed. I wonder if she always does his hair after sex, like some post-ritual.

I don't have time to go into great wondering detail because someone knocks at the door. "Kurt is everything alright? I heard screaming," the sound of Storms' concerned voice floats through the door. The doorknob jingles. Could I be anymore dead? Kurt and Amanda's face blanch.

"In the closest," Kurt whispers, jumping off the bed and kicking clothes underneath it. Amanda makes a mad dash for the closest. Me, I just stand, like a dummy, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong Ms. Munroe, nothing at all."

She's not convinced, "Kurt, I was born at night, but I wasn't born last night, now open this door, or I shall have to open it myself."

That doesn't sound good. I can feel the static electricity through the door. The little hairs on my arms start to stand on end. Kurt throws me one last death glance, "You owe me big time, now go." He checks to make sure Amanda's safely hidden in the closest and the clothes are all under the bed.

Man, he's good. I'd take it this isn't the first time Kurt's been in a tight spot. I can just barely see Amanda peeking through a crack in the closest; she's making some weird hand motion. Her index fingers points towards the sky.

Up! She wants me to faze through the ceiling. I am so stupid, why didn't I think off that. I try jumping…no go. In my rush I forgot, I need to stand on Kurt's bed to reach the ceiling. What a moment to forget. No time for that now, as I step up onto the bed, Kurt opens the door.

Ms. Munroe's eyes take a few moments to fade back to their original color. She smoothes down her billowing robe. Kurt's smile is fake but it holds all the warmness of a Pillsbury toaster strudel, "Good morning Ms. Munroe!" Wow, I didn't think he'd be able to pull it off, but Kurt's pretending as if everything is perfectly normal (including me standing on his bed).

"Good morning, Kurt. I swore I heard screaming and I came---Kitty?"

Damn, I've been spotted. This never happened to Tom Cruise, Vin Diesel, or James Bond…I never get a break. Oh well, game over. I guess I wasn't cut out for the secret agent business.

"Oh, hi Ms. Munroe, what's up?" I try not to look guilty as I jump off Kurt's bed. She walks in, her eyes silently inspecting the room.

"I could ask the two of you the same question. Why are you in Kurt's room and what in the goddess's name was that noise?"

Before I can answer Kurt cuts me off, "Oh, that? Sorry. Kitty was in here because she wanted to play a joke on me. She dumped a bucket of water on me and I screamed. We started to pillow fight, I didn't mean to wake anyone up." Kurt gives the best face, a mixture of sheepishness, shame and innocence all rolled into one.

Taking a look at the rumpled covers, Ms. Munroe seems satisfied. I grin, way to go Kurt; the lie was plausible, yet understated. With our current physical states the lie is totally believable, Kurt's drenched in sweat (from the so-called bucket of water) and me all flustered from our pillow fight. I need to take some tips. Ms. Munroe turns to me, "Kitty, I understand you were just fooling around, but please try to do your practical joking after everyone is awake. Alright?"

I bow my head, feigning innocence. I don't do it as well as Kurt, so I just look at my feet and mutter a "Yes ma'am, sorry". She pats my head gently; "It is fine, but please return to your room my child, before you wake the entire mansion." I can't believe were going to get away with it. Maybe I am cut out to be a secret agent after all.

Ms. Munroe turns and walks towards the door. Yeah, were home free. I spoke to soon. I hold my breath as she pauses and picks something off of the floor. It's clear…Oh my God it's a used condom, a recently used condom.

I hear Kurt sigh heavily and drop his head into his hands. The jig is up; we've been busted. Ms. Munroe turns around glancing from the condom back and forth between Kurt and I. Oh no, she thinks Kurt and I have… Ewwww! I almost open my mouth and spill everything, and then I look at Kurt and remain quiet. I guess I'll take the rap, since I did kinda cause all of the trouble.

"Kurt, Kitty? Care to explain this?" Ms. Munroe waits patiently tapping her foot against the carpet. Kurt is at a loss for words, he just keeps sighing and running his hands through his hair. I step in, "Please don't tell the professor, Ms. Munroe. Okay, so we weren't really having a pillow fight and I didn't exactly dump water on Kurt. The truth is, we really care about each other. And we were like just fooling around, we didn't mean to be loud, it just sort of happened." I can feel my face blistering red as I speak. "If the professor finds out he'll kill us, please Ms. Munroe.

Well, I've given my last speech; I'm ready to go to the electric chair peacefully now. At least I tried to save Kurt, who stares at me in astounded quiet. If his lower jaw had been detachable, it would have dropped to his feet. There's shocked silence for a few moments.

Ms. Munroe breaks the silence with a serious groan, "What the two of you are doing is very severe and shouldn't' be done until both of you are ready. Neither of you are of suitable age yet nor are you physically or mentally mature enough to handle the stress of a sexual relationship, but I am not your parent nor can I dictate what you do. You've already had the talk about the birds and the bees so I won't reiterate it." She takes a glance at the condom, "But I am glad to see you---Kitty you are on birth control aren't you?"

Oh man, I have just like opened a can of worms. Birth control? Me? Can't you tell everything I'm saying is a complete lie? I've never had sex in my life? Let alone with Kurt…he's my teammate for crying out loud. But I've gotten us into this and I am determined to get us out. I try to keep my voice steady, "Of course, were not like positively stupid, Ms. Munroe."

She nods, apparently accepting the lie. "As I was saying I am glad to see **both **of you are taking the necessary precautions. See that you continue. Could you keep it a little quieter though?"

Now, I'm sure I will die of embarrassment. Luckily, Kurt's' regained the power of speech, "It won't happen again, we promise."

"See that it doesn't." Ms. Munroe starts to fling the condom into the trash (how she can stand touching it is beyond me), when she pauses. "Oh what is it now", I want to shout. She looks closer at the condom. She arches an eyebrow, "Cherry flavored?" I've already sunk into a puddle of embarrassment. I can't get any lower. Kurt gives a nervous laugh, "What can I say? I like to please the ladies." A ghost of a smile creeps across Ms. Munroe's face as she discards the condom.

I just want her to leave. As quietly as she had come, Ms. Munroe leaves. Surprisingly, Kurt stops her right out side of the door. "Um, can I ask why you're not going to tell the professor?"

Ororo turned around, "Because, my child, there are some things even to personal to be shared with a telepathic genius." From my almost faint dizziness, I see Kurt's mouth go wide, close, and finally smile. "Thank you, Ms. Munroe." She nods and walks down the hallway, her steps making no noise. Kurt closes the door, making sure to lock it.

Amanda stumbles out of the closest, her mouth covering her hands. She's…laughing. No, not laughing…doubling over with tears of laughter. I'd almost forgotten she was in the closest.


	10. Daydreams

Well, I must admit it is kinda funny, I mean the whole situation is totallyridiculous. Even looking at Kurt, I can't stop the giggle that escapes my mouth. Sadly, the humor of the entire situation still hasn't dawned on him (somehow I kind of knew it wouldn't, so much for being optimistic). I decide it would be a good idea to make my exit now, before Kurt decides to go a psychotic-killer on me.

I edge toward the door, past a still visibly shaken Kurt. I see Amanda give a small, hush-hush wave as I turn the doorknob.

I attempt a small reconciliation, "Uh, Kurt, I'm really---"

He cuts me off with a wave of his tail (somehow his hands just wouldn't achieve the same affect as a prehensile tail), "Just go, Kitty."

You don't have to tell me twice. I move silently out the door, casting one last hopeful glance at Kurt. **Boom**! And with that, any chance of smoothing things over closes with his door. Walking away, I can hear Amanda reprimanding Kurt for his behavior. I can feel myself smiling; if I thought I had it bad from Kurt, he has it ten times worst: there's nothing like the wrath of a mad girlfriend. May God have mercy on Kurt's soul. In the back of my mind, I make a mental note to make Kurt some of my banana-nut muffins. A perfect apology gift.

Before I know it I've phased through my bedroom door. Rogue, as ever, is still out like a lamp. I swear that woman could sleep through a hurricane (and I'm talking about those big ones that get named and kill like hundreds of people). Why would I have thought otherwise, I have no idea. Making as little noise as possible, I slip off my clothes and back into my crumbled up pink-power ranger (hey, I was a kid once too) pajamas. As I close my eyes, I think I can see a slit of yellowish sunlight filtering through the curtains.

The next time I'm brought into consciousness, it's by the most unlikely person…Rogue. For a moment, I think I'm still dreaming (I mean wouldn't you?), until she pushes me off the bed with a less than good-morning-sleepyhead shove. The small pain registering in my butt pops me into reality. When I stand up (finally after four times of being wrapped up in sheets and falling), Rogue's smirking, the vampire red lipstick and pale makeup she has on producing a really creepy effect. I try to repress a shudder. What is it about Rogue smiling that reminds me of the old Dracula horror movies?

I rub my eyes, partly to get rid of eye-boogers and partly to keep from having to see Rouge's sadistic smile.

I feel a poke in my arm, "Come on slow poke, were gonna be late. Class starts in fifteen minutes. Betta gets a move on."

Fifteen minutes! I could strangle her. I know she could have woken me up earlier. She's already completely dressed in her reveling black mesh top and black hip-huggers. For someone who's dangerous to touch, she's always inviting the temptation. Plus, her hair is already done (well if you could call her 'style don't' done).

Instead of my initial plan to strangle Rogue (which seems a little risky), I settle for rolling my eyes and grabbing my clothes from the dresser. A fleeting look of surprise crosses Rogue's face (of course she's back to her gargoyle mask in seconds), probably due to the fact that I'm dressing without a shower. For some reason I take a small amount of pleasure in her confusion. Pulling the band more tightly around my ponytail, I give Rogue my biggest smile.

"Thanks for waking me up. Now come on, we don't want to be late. I'd hate for you to miss getting a chance to turn in last's night's homework to the professor. I know how much you love thousand word essays on the 'complex relationship between mental and physical powers of the altered homo sapiens'. Wouldn't want you to not get a chance to turn in all that hard work right?"

Bingo! Rogue looked absolutely ready to commit mass murder. She and I knew full well that she hadn't even tried to do the assigned essay. Rogue's not exactly Harvard Law material, if you know what I mean. The essay was a major part of our grade and Rogue was definitely going to have to sweet talk herself out of an **F** (something that wasn't too easy for her, being not to polite. And kissing butt, wasn't I'm pretty, sure on her list of things to do) I could feel myself smirking as the color flooded her cheeks, a sign for me to not push the issue further. With alerted caution, I slid pass Rouge at a pace only slightly less than a sprint.

I melted into the sea of faces in the main hall. Trying roughly not to get stepped on by a student, Timothy, who's about tall as a sequoia(yea, I take biology, so what?) tree. The sound of high-heels, cheap Payless sneaks, and expensive Timberlands echo through the halls. Everyone is talking, laughing, and there's the occasional jerk trying to pants someone as I make it into the professor's class on the first floor. I slid into the classrooms with a few bumps, other than that I'm relatively unharmed. The class is already half-full. I give a small wave to a group of girls I see everyday in the halls, and take my seat.

Ah the pleasure of being seated around stupid, hormone-driven, acne ridden teenagers, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world-**not**! The professor, as always, is already seated smiling at the class as if were about to go on vacation. On the board he's using his telepathy to write, "Good Morning Class-Please start the bell work." I glare at the clock trying to force the minute hand to speed up. It's stares back unphased. About a foot in front of me I see a paper airplane whiz by. It's stops dead in midair.

"Mr. Roberts could you please refrain from projecting objects across the room," Xavier's voice is firm,although I can see the corners of his mouth turning up.

I glance over to see James slumped in his seat, mumbling an embarrassed apology. A small wave of giggles erupts from some of the girls in the back as the professor glides the plane in the trash (though not before showing off with a triple-loop).

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts."

If it were possible to die of boredom, I'd be six feet under already. I only half-listen as the professor drones on about "the molecular structure of mutant genes". Like I care! I know all I need to know about mutant genes: I have them, they suck, and they make me a freak to the outside world, end of story. Nevertheless, the professor either seems not to notice my uninterested stare or chooses to ignore it. It doesn't matter, the scene that's taking place outside the window is **much **more interesting.

Ah, there is a God, and he must have a sense of humor. Only feet away from my window, is the 1st period boys gym class. Kurt, Bobby, Evan, Damon, and the new guy, Sheriff (don't ask he's from Bosnia) are running up and down the court playing some serious ball. For some reason the idea of chasing a circular piece of rubber just got much more…appealing. Sweat, abs, and semi-tight athletic shorts, the whole picture looks like an ad for _BOD deodorant spray_. It sure beats the structure of mutant genes, any day.

The guys look like models for Calvin Klein, no shirt, lots of muscle, and peeking underwear. I have to hand it to the mutant gene; it gives guys a helluva leg up on the competition (as far as bodies go). I feel the inside of my mouth go dry. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I can hear Olivia Newton John's cardio inspired _Physical_. They guys fight for the ball, limbs hitting limbs, sweat against sweat. Like totally frickin' awesome.

The physical anatomy of the guy species is wonderful. I have a new appreciation for the male body. And that Sheriff guy is so hot! No, I mean like seriously. He's like burning building hot. He's tall about 6'0, with dark brown hair (in a totally retro streaked Mohawk), long tanned arms, and a nice carved six-pack (not as nice as Kurt's, but I mean the guy is an acrobat, how can you compete with that?). Plus he speaks with this really hot (although totally thick) Bosnian accent, can you blame me if I'm nearly swooning.

For a split second our eyes connect. He's smiling, reveling one missing tooth (oh well, no ones perfect). Oh my God, I think I really am going to faint. Those dark eyes are so…hypnotizing. Then the split second is over, and he's slammed into the ground by Evan. Just my luck! I make of love connection, and Evan the operator, disconnects it. Life truly sucks some time.

Before I realize it, the class bell rings. Students rush out of the room, so quickly their only passing blurs.

"Remember class, review chapters 34 and 35 of your books. There's no homework, but I'd like you to have a basic feel of the next lesson. Oh and Rogue, try not to forget to turn in your assignment, you have one more day (I was in la-la land so deep, I missed Rogue's homework excuse). Enjoy your weekend class. See you bright and early on Monday."

The entire class (except me of course I'm still reeling from the guy-basketball-drool experience) is out of the class before the professor can finish his goodbye. Rogue rushes past me so quickly you'd think she was being chased by a pack of rabid dogs (but I mean I really can't blame her).

I'm almost home free when I hear, "Ms. Pryde, could I please have a word with you?"

I can feel my face mash up in a frown (mom says I shouldn't do that, something about causing premature wrinkles), what have I done now?

"Yes, professor?" I say hoping my to keep my voice even.

Sitting behind his big mahogany chair, I get more than the nagging feeling that the professor is reading my mind (there should be a law against that…seriously). For a moment he just stares at me with this small smirk on his face. Again, very creepy.

"Uh, professor," I decide to snap him out of his little mind reading thing.

He coughs and straightens his coffee stained tie, "Ah yes, it has come to my attention Ms. Pryde that you weren't exactly thrilled with my lesson today. Am I correct?"

I don't know whether to flat-out die where I stand, or save some humility and what until I can slump into the bathroom. My teacher, and not just any teacher, the professor, knows I've been eying guys during his class. Big, no no!

"Well, um, you see, what happened was—"

Thankfully, the professor silences me, before I can become a stuttering idiot and make an even bigger fool out of myself.

"It's alright Kitty, just please do try and pay _some_ attention in class. I'll let you off easy this time. Semester exams **are** right around the corner, in case you've forgotten."

Then he does this thing where he pins me with this you-should-know-better-Kitty stare. I absolutely hate it, he has this way of making you feel super guilty about something without ever saying anything. Somehow, my eyes seem to land on my feet.

"Your right professor, I'm sorry. Monday, I am totally going to pay attention in your class. I'll pay like the most attention in your class that anyone ever paid, or is that person would ever pay, or maybe it's—"

"I got it Kitty. Now run along, I wouldn't want you to be late to your next class, Ororo isn't anywhere near as lenient as I am."

Whew! Saved by the telepath (ha, I kinda like that, it's way more catchy than that lame _Saved by the bell. _But I must admit, that Zack was way hot!). I zoom out of the door and throw a sorry goodbye behind me. I stay just long enough, to here the professor laugh and remind himself to pick up some…_BOD_? Hmm, it's a small world after all. If I hurry, I can still catch the boys' gym class, and I completely intend to._ Hi ho silver…away!_

Sprinting down the hallway, I burst out of the front doors. My books for my next class, slap my leg as I do a Marion Jones across the lawn. The sun is high, and I can already feel my skin starting to burn. Damn sensitive skin! There's no time for worrying about that, I can just see the back of Sheriff's head. With a burst off speed, I close the distance between me and the group of sweating hotties.

Before I can come to a complete stop, my foot hits something hard and I fall face first into…tanned brown arms? I glance up to see Sheriff is standing over me looking concerned. Oh man, did everyone just see me wipeout? I look around the court and meet every pair of eyes, oh yea they saw it.

"Kitty are you ok," Sheriff asks, "cause you took quite a trip there."

"Uh, yea. Thanks, for catching me and all." Why do all of a sudden I feel like, I'm a twelve year old girl seeing her crush? I smooth down my skirt (hoping to God no one saw my care bear undies) and shake the hair out of my eyes. I look around and see the other guys putting up the equipment. Expectedly, Kurt won't meet my eyes. Sheriff's still looking at me.

"Your more than welcome. I'm glad I ran into you, or rather you ran into me, I wanted to talk to you."

Wait! Rewind…did Sheriff Termini just say he wanted to talk to me? Kitty Pryde? A fifteen year old girl with a startling obsession with pink, who eats no more than 1500 calories a day, and picks the raisins out of here raisin bread? I just sit flustered on the pavement, not moving, barely breathing.

In my mind, I picture myself standing up (gracefully) and looking down at Sheriff. My pink Vera Wang gown shimmers. I can see him crouched on one knee. Digging into his tuxedo pocket, he pulls out, a small velvet case. The top is opened to revel a huge pink diamond on a gold band.

"Katherine Marie Pryde, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I have a plan waiting to take us to my remote villa in Bosnia, where we shall live happily ever after, dismissing the fact that both of us are mutant high school students with no substantial money."

I allow the ring to be placed on my finger, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you Sheriff. I wanted you to ask since like forever!" He stands up, we kiss passionately, and a choir breaks out as the scene fades.

"Hellooooo, Kitty are you listening to me?"

I shake my head and smiles, "Sorry, I'm kinda dazed, what were you saying?"

He laughs, I like his laugh not too deep not too high, just right. "I just asked you is you wanted to go out with me on tomorrow. Saturdays my only free day, I have to work on Sunday," he stops blushing slightly, "I just found this really great new club and I heard you were a great dancer, so…what ya say?"

What do I say? How about, Yes, yes, and Yes! I cannot believe my ears, Sheriff Termini just asked me out, please somebody pinch me. I shake my head to make sure I'm not hearing things. Sheriff is still in front of my waiting on an answer. I try and compose myself.

"Sure Sheriff, I would love too," that's all that I can get out before my voice starts to crack.

He helps me up, "Cool. How about I pick you up around nine?"

I barely manage a nod.

He beams, "Alright, pick you up at nine. Be there or be square (corny I know, but I mean it's Sheriff).

"It's a date."

He turns and strolls away with three guys I don't know. Before disappearing, he gives me a casual wave. I can't resist, I jump up and down until my skirt starts to fly up. Breathing hard I start to walk off the court. Kurt catches up to me.

"Whoa. Kitty's got a date, Kitty's got a date," he says in a singsong voice. I give him a playfully pinch on the arm, but I don't deny it. All traces of anger are gone; he's back to fun-loving Kurt (typical he never stays mad very long). It's as if this morning didn't happen.

"Kitty and Sheriff sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Kitty with a baby carriage." Kurt teases.

Kurt's teasing doesn't even make me the least bit upset (like it usually would if we were talking about Lance); I too busy floating on cloud nine. What should I wear? How should I do my hair? What kind of car does he have?

The soft sound of Kurt's pouting interrupts me. I finally _really _notice him. Kurt's rolling his eyes and actually pouting. When I take in his appearance, I can't believe I didn't notice him at first. Indigo hair is plastered all over his blue chest. Abs contorting hard with the deep breaths he's taking. The gold cross he usually wears is turned around and crooked. There's sweat on every inch I can see (and I'm sure on some places I can't). His gray boxers are showing faintly over the top of his jeans. That's when I wonder: _Dear God, do I have the hots for my best friend?_

Oblivious to my silent dilemma Kurt tugs on my ear, "Well have a good time little Kitty and don't do anything I wouldn't do," he smiles bare-fanged at his ironic joke. I'm reminded that I just scored a date with hunky Sheriff. Jeez, Kitty get a hold of yourself.

I finally snap out of it, "Thanks, I will…I mean I won't. I mean…oh just go!"

A grin appears across his face, "Hurry up, you're going to be super late to Mrs. Munroe's class." He bamfs.

Now he's left me to the wraith of Ororo Munroe, something trust me no one wants to face. Mental note: no banana nut cookies for Kurt. By now I think were even (or at least the punishing I'll get from Ororo will make it even). I straighten myself out and rush to the mansion. I barely notice as I phase through wall after wall.

The tongue-lashing I'll get from Ororo doesn't even bother me; I mean I have a date with one of the hottest guys in school (would it bother you? -didn't think so). Besides I'll just tune her out. Think along the lines of Charlie Brown, **blah blah blah blah**!

I rush through the (thankfully) empty halls, trying to avoid another chance encounter with the pavement. To bad, that chance encounter happens (doesn't it always) anyways. As I hit the ground(a little like clumsy today, huh?) and am pulled up by a(nother) strong pair of arms(if I'm lucky it's another hot guy come to my rescue), A thought occurs to me, _perhaps dreams do come true. _The thought's squashed as I look into the grinning face of Lance Alvers.

**Author's Note(s): Hey readers, I decided to start using the little author's notes at the bottom of my finished chapters. Here I'll answer an questions about the chapters or comments. Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, but Ihaven't forgotten about it.I really hope you enjoyed this chapter(as well as the rest of the story). And as always, theres much more to come. Stay tuned. Leave a review!**


End file.
